Down like Gravity
by Clearheart
Summary: Their sparring takes an unusual turn, and Sakura doesn't know what to make of it. KakaSaku. Oneshot.


Clearheart: It's a KakaSaku oneshot.

Rating: T - as in "Too Fantastic for Words!"

* * *

**Gravity**

_A KakaSaku Oneshot_

Kakashi is moving in slow motion.

His brows point down in confusion and he sways and staggers a few steps. The kunai slips from his grip, and then, the rest of his body follows.

The tall jounin collapses like a rag-doll. His whole body caves in, starting from the legs up. His left leg gives in first so he falls on his side, but it doesn't save him from the impact of the fall. He goes down— hard. His arm and head are at an awkward angle.

At first, Sakura is not sure how to react. Her hands freeze in a half-formed seal for a jutsu.

What is he doing?

She wonders if her sensei is pulling a trick.

_Well, this is certainly a new method of attack_, she thinks wryly. But as time passes, it becomes clear that this was no attack. Still, she remains frozen in her stance. Her form is perfectly still as she surveys the scene with her sharp green eyes. She is ready to move away, but doesn't move. Only her pink strands stir in the breeze.

"Kakashi-sensei?" she asks, watching him warily.

No response. Unconscious.

The spar is taking an unusual turn, and Sakura is not sure what to make of it.

Relaxing her stance, she spreads her awareness to the surrounding area. She takes in the training ground, searching for any changes. As far as she can sense, there are no traps or deceptions. The only other chakra signatures she senses belong to Naruto and Sasuke in the next training field over.

A warm breeze plays across the grass, sending waves through the blades. The sweet smell of spring and the rustle of leaves also fills her awareness.

"Kakashi!" Sakura says again, louder, urging for a response. He still doesn't move. His tall form remains idle in the grass, and she doesn't like the way his head and arms are turned.

The pink haired girl suddenly drops all of her defenses and rushes over. A cold sense of dread pools into her stomach as she hurries over to her fallen team-mate. She is filled with real concern now and it shows in her hurried movements.

In all her life, Sakura has never seen Kakashi collapse during a spar.

She feels the medic side of her take over as she quickly grabs on to his jounin jacket and rolls him over, careful to not jar his body as she moves him to his back. Kneeling down, she assesses the situation. His chest rises and falls in slow, shallow, but even breathing. As far as she can tell, this is normal. At least, normal for a man who wears a mask.

Sakura takes in a deep breath of her own, and rips off her gloves.

She checks his pulse next, stretching out one creamy hand to his throat. She can feel the warmth that radiates from his body as she moves closer. Her pale hand contrasts with the dark mask. She can feel the soft material beneath her fingers, and beneath that, there is a pulse. Light, but even, just like his breathing. So steady. If she didn't know any better, she would think that the man is sleeping.

She frowns slightly and looks over the body for any obvious injuries.

Sakura racks her brain for possibilities. Did he hit his head during the spar? She tries to remember anytime she may have hit him and finds none. Most of the damage from her side consists of punches and kicks. They are chakra infused, but still, they are all things he can avoid easily. The elite ninja is quick, if not quicker than the old days of training Team 7. His speed is always a source of frustration for her during their spars.

Nevertheless, Sakura decides to check his head. Lifting up a hand, she lightly runs her fingers through his silvery hair, and gently pushes the spiky locks back as she checks the scalp. As expected, there are no injuries.

His hair was soft though, she thinks, as she strokes her fingers through it. What shampoo does he use?

_Focus, Sakura! The man's unconscious!_

Right.

With some sense of guilt she lets her hand drop away and considers other possibilities. Heat exhaustion? Sharingan overuse?

For the first time in her medic career, Sakura is truly perplexed. She considers scanning his body for internal damage with her chakra. As she considers the thought, she brushes her hand through his hair again. In all honesty, she just wants to feel the soft texture again. This time she sees his lips twitch and curve into a slow smile.

She jerks back sharply, immediately feeling outraged.

He's not unconscious at all!

"Kakashi!" She hits him, and a sharp _smack _fills the air.

He is moving now, rolling on the grass, not bothering to keep up with the act. His low laugh fills her ears as, pleased that his trick would work. Even after hitting him, his eyes remain closed.

With an indignant huff, she begins to stand up. Of all the dirty tricks... She was really concerned for him! She can feel the anger building up. She feels the need to get away – quick – before she brings the village down one less jounin. Her hands flex dangerously as she stands up, but as she begins to move away, Kakashi reaches out and grabs her arm.

"Let go of me!" she says hotly. But he refuses to comply, and instead, pulls her down to the ground with him. His movements are quick and she had no other choice but to move with him as he rolls over.

He pins her down and the moment she has a chance, she hits his chest in an effort to get away. "That was a dirty trick!" she says from the ground. There is real determination on her face to as she attempts to get up.

"You're not really trying," he comments, noticing her weak efforts. Kakashi knows her true capabilities. She's stronger than this.

This seems to tick her off and Kakashi suddenly feels the air stir around him. She's gathering up chakra.

Kakashi thinks quickly. Coming to a decision, he risks the chance of letting her escape by freeing one hand. In one, deft movement, he pulls his mask is down.

All at once, Sakura stops fighting. Her mouth drops open slightly, and there was a sudden _whoosh, _as she releases her chakra. Surprise is written all over her face, and all at once, she has no desire to get away. Her anger drains away as she drinks in the sight of his face. Her green eyes dart around quickly trying to take everything in at once.

Kakashi has his head raised over hers, so she has a direct view, but the sun is directly behind him. The only thing she can really see was his darkened silhouette. Only a sliver of light outlines his smooth face and puts a gleam to his silver hair. For the first time, Sakura thinks there is something dreamy about her sensei's appearance.

"Sorry, Sakura," he says, "but I really needed to get your attention."

He is apologizing for his trick earlier.

Sakura watches his mouth move, but the words don't register. There is something unearthly the way his lips move. Sakura can only manage a slight nod, her green eyes continue to dart back and forth over his face.

Kakashi places his hands on either side of Sakura, and slowly lowers his head to her ear. Suddenly, things no longer seem playful, and Sakura tightens her fingers into his vest as she feels the heat of his breath.

"Sakura," he breathes out. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you…"

Kakashi pauses, and hesitates on his next words.

Her sweet scent drifts up to him, and it suddenly becomes harder to think. He is filled with a deep, heady feeling.

Sakura waits breathlessly, but he never finishes his sentence. Instead, he opts to use action, and moves to brush his lips across her forehead. His lips are soft, softer than she could ever imagine, and she nearly melts under his touch.

Kakashi slowly pulls back, taking away his warmth. He looks down at her with his mismatched eyes – one dark grey, and one red. They hold such an intensity that Sakura can't bring herself to look away. Just beneath the surface she can sense intelligence, understanding, and…something deadly.

The last thought sends a jolt in her stomach.

There is something else in his look, too, that Sakura cannot discern. He holds himself over her, waiting for something, giving her a chance to push him away or pull him back.

Sakura realizes that Kakashi is waiting for her reaction. He is risking everything in this one moment, putting himself completely out there. For her to accept or reject him - the decision is hers alone to make. He is giving this to her. The next move is hers.

For the first time, Sakura notices a tenseness in his shoulders as she holds him in suspense. He's uncertain of himself, and fears that she will really turn him away.

Another moment passes.

Sakura smiles. Silly man.

Kakashi becomes entranced by the way her mouth curves upward. His hungry eyes follow her lips, and he feels his heart leap in his chest. Sakura notices his reaction and relishes in the thrill.

With a sense of determination, she sinks her hands deeper into the rough material of his vest and pulls him close. She hears his breathe hitch, and loves the sound. Soon she is slipping up one hand, and brushing through his soft, silvery hair, and grabbing his head. His warmth invades her body, and Sakura can't help but enjoy the flutter that starts up in her stomach. There's only inches between them…

Sakura closes in the gap.

The sweet touch of his lips sends shivers racing down her spine, like small electric shocks. She nearly moans as he drags his hands down her sides, leaving behind a burning trail.

He caresses her, drawing light patterns on her body with his fingers in a way sends tingles through her body. He was memorizing every detail about her.

Their kiss deepens, and Kakashi lets out a sound, deep in the back of his throat. Sakura's hands are still gripping on to his vest and the back of his head. It's all she can do to hold on as she becomes swept up in the feeling.

They both feel the thrill, and while she could hang on to the sweet taste of his lips all day, and get lost in the warmth of his touch… she pulls away.

"There's something I need to tell you, too…" she whispers softly. She looks breathless. Her face is flushed.

Kakashi's shoulders tense up again as he regards her carefully.

"Get up," she urges, and gently pushes him away. There is reluctance in both of their movements as they pull part. Sakura can feel the warmth evaporating, causing her to long for his touch again.

As they both stand up, Sakura reaches out and grabs one Kakashi's hands. She feels the contrast of texture between his calloused fingers and the rough palm of the glove.

Kakashi, unsure of what to expect, watches her closely.

"Sakura?" he asks. There is real uncertainty in his voice.

Sakura gives him another entrancing smile - pink lips curving upward - but doesn't let go of his hand. Instead, she lets her green eyes trace the lines of his face like a caress.

Finally, with a small tug, she pulls at his hand.

"Let's go to my place," she says eagerly as she turns around.

Kakashi, finally understanding her intent, stops her. He pauses thoughtfully for a moment, then bends down, stealing another kiss.

"I know of a faster way," he says with a cool smile.

With a sudden _poof _and they both disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Training time is over.

* * *

Clearheart: I hope you enjoyed! Reviews will always be adored.


End file.
